Do You Believe in Happy Endings?
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Ironhidexoc One Shot. Ashley reviews her and Hide's past from a couple weeks ago at a family reunion, but when decepticons attack, all go for the worse. She made Ironhide promise to stay safe... he thought she'd stay safe where she was.


**Author's Note:** I think... this is the best one shot I've made so far. I _love_ sad endings... but, grrr... I couldn't find a better ending to this one, and it just seemed like a good place to stop. If this were a story, and if I was continuing it (which I might, just might, if enough people review) it would be a perfect cliff hanger, eh?

Also, so you don't get too confused, the italics are past, and the regular is the present.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from transformers, I only own Ashley and her family.

**Summary:** Ironhidexoc. Ashley reviews her and Hide's past from a couple weeks ago at a family reunion, but when decepticons attack, all go for the worse. She made Ironhide promise to stay safe... he thought she'd stay safe there.

* * *

**Ironhide One Shot: Do You Believe in Happy Endings?**

_She Closed Her Eyes_

_The drive was peaceful. The trees were colorful reds, oranges, and yellows of sorts that painted their surroundings into a serene puddle of perfection. The sun that hung in sky made everything bright and warm, making them have an extra glow. The two creatures traveling enjoyed each other's company, talking every so often about random things or training, whichever seemed more interesting to talk about at the time. They loved the silence as well, because it wasn't uncomfortable. It was quite pleasant and both human and robot could relate with it, unlike most others of their species._

_They had a connection, a connection that bonded the two that neither had experienced before. It was as if they were made for each other._

_They were friends._

_Actually, he was her guardian. Just like Bumblebee was for Sam and Mikaela._

_Ashley decided to bring somthing up, something that sometimes would wander her mind from time to time and make her question whether or not she believed in it._

A yawn escaped her lips as she sat there, waiting for what seemed like forever for the day to begin. Her eyes drooped, yet wouldn't stay closed to allow her mind to drift into a blissful dream world. They'd been driving all night, and yet she'd only been able to sleep for brief moments, though sometimes doubted that was even sleep. The dimly lit sky brew dark clouds above them, causing her to groan inwardly at the thought of a thunderstorm ahead of them.

"Ashley, we're going to be stopping soon so that I can recharge. Would you rather check into a motel or do you think you'll be fine here?" The autobot asked the young female, secretly hoping that she'd want to stay where she was. It was comfortable, having her snuggled up against him like so and it gave him a bubbly sensation that sent sparks through his circuts.

"No, I'm fine... I don't know how you managed to go all night. It's almost sunrise." The red head spoke drowsily, yawning once again but this time into her hand.

"You should have slept while I drove." He responded, causing her to roll her dark brown and green hazel eyes.

"Can't sleep while the car is moving..." She muttered, leaning her head against the darkened window and exhaling deeply. The dark haired hologram looked at the girl, taking in the features that lately seemed to captivate his gaze at the most impertinent times. The other autobots had actually started making fun of him for it.

His clear blue eyes first studied her aubern red hair, admiring the length she let it grow and bothered to take care of it, even though she complained about it so much. It reached her lower back when dry because of how curly it was, but when wet reached passed her waist. Currently it was tied back in a loose hair tie, allowing it to stay somewhat in place instead of flowing in every direction and getting in her way. Her small body was slouched, the side of her face resting on her delicate palm as she leaned against the sturdy door. Eyes fluttered open and closed, trying to decide whether or not to attempt sleep any longer.

His tan arm reached out and placed a hand on her knee, patting it lightly.

"I'm sorry that we're in such a hurry, but the other autobots need help due to the decepticons that are showing up."

"I know, Hide. You told me, I understand." She said tiredly, reaching out her own hand and placing it on his. "I know you have to help them fight... but just promise me you'll stay safe?" Ashley asked him, turning her gaze from the dark glass to the piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. She loved staring into those eyes, even if it made her lose her train of thought every time she stared into them.

He tightened his grip on her hand in a comforting manner. "I promise, Ashley." He told her, causing a smile to spread across her face. She scooted over to him, leaning her weight against his intensely muscled arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

_For some reason this statement troubled her somehow. Did she believe that she didn't deserve one, or did she just not believe? This question was like a butterfly, fluttering around and landing where it pleased. Whether it fluttered to her or maybe on the ground, maybe to another to make them think._

The human and autobot's hologram both sat in silence for a moment, holding hands and staring forward as they continued down the road to their friends.

Neither had anough guts to tell the other person what they really wanted to say, even if they'd already said it.

_"Y'know, Ironhide, I heard that they'res no such thing as happy endings." She told him, smiling and looking at the autobot's hologram that he used so often. It would have been easier if Ashley pretended to drive, but he insisted. He looked back at her, a ghost of a smile evident on his face._

_"Is that so?"_

_"M hm." She nodded, and then blew a strand piece of her hair from her face._

_"Well, do you believe that?" He asked her, not bothering to look at the road and just at her, since he was the vehicle that was driving. She kept her eyes connected with his, the corners of her mouth still curved upwards._

_"Of course. Because if it's the end, why are you happy?" The autobot contemplated this for a moment, almost surprised that a girl such as her would believe that._

Two days later, they finally made it to base. They'd been gone just over a month, Ashley had to attend some kind of family reunion on the other side of the country and Ironhide didn't want her leaving town when there was a chance of a decepticon attacking.

It was an... interesting, to say the least, trip. Hide met nearly all of Ashley's family, got threatened by her uncles, father, and grandparents because they thought they were dating, told them they were dating and got gum stuck in his hair and even more threats and tests done on him, and lastly a pissed off 'girlfriend' for telling her family they were dating. But it was worth it. That's what he says, anyway.

Ironhide stopped in the base and activated his hologram, opening his door before carefully removing the small girl from his black leather interior. A small groan escaped her lips as she moved in his arms, not liking being moved from her comfy spot. He picked her up bridal style and couldn't help but smile when she took a fistful of his shirt into her hands, probably thinking that he'd drop her otherwise.

"Ironhide! Welcome-" Optimus said as he walked into the foyer, Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela all following behind him.

"Shh, she's sleeping." The other autobot hushed, referring to the girl craddled in his arms. The truck that stood before them began to change, gears and pieces of metal scraping together to form a large robot that stood shorter than Optimus but taller than Bumblebee, though standing out more because of the black metal appearence. His hologram disappeared after Ashley was placed into the large metal hand, an aggrivated sigh escaping her lips as her eyes remained closed.

"How was your trip?" Sam asked in a lower voice, his arm around his grilfriend's waist as he stared at them. Mikaela held a smile on her lips as she looked at them, happy that they were back. She had been the only female there for a month, after all.

"It was... interesting." The autobot answered, lifting the girl up and starting to walk in the direction of his room. "Ashley and I are going to catch up on sleep, if any decepticons attack you know where we'll be." His leader nodded to his retreating form before looking at the humans.

"Oh, I'll bet they had a _very_ interesting time." Mikaela said grinning, causing everyone to chuckle.

_"God, I hate family reunions." The girl muttered before taking another sip of her soda, causing the weapons specialist to look at her quizically. They had been there for nearly an hour now and as far as Ironhide could tell, it wasn't nearly as bad as she made it out to be._

_"Why? This isn't nearly as bad as you made it out to be. And be grateful that you have a family who loves you to begin with, not so many are as lucky." He said, watching her expression change from absolute torture and boredom to a glimpse of amusement as she let out a snort._

_"Yeah, yeah. You have an excuse to say that, Hide. However, I do appreciate having a family, they just annoy the hell out of me each time we meet." She said before taking another sip of her drink, wishing greatly that it had an alcoholic component to it that could dull her coming misery. The autobot chuckled from his seat, watching her sulk._

_At the moment they were placed in a very large and heavily decorated room crowded with family members, old and young, and sitting at a small table. The crowded place was littered with round tables, some of them occupied with the guests as they ate or just chatted with distant relatives they never get to see until these large events. Everyone was dressed nicely, all the women wearing dresses and the men wearing suits, Ashley wearing a forest green dress that hung loosely to her body and matching green shoes with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, Ironhide wearing a black suit that matched his equally dark hair and greatly contrasted with his eyes, a red tie to brighten up his attire._

_After Ashley had said 'hi' to most of her relatives, Hide tagging along, they retired to a table in the corner of the room where she planned to stay for the remainder of the evening if she could help it. It wasn't her fault she was related to such weirdos._

_"You know, you can't drink your problems away, __darling__." He said smiling, causing her to glare at him. It seemed harder than usual for her these days, to be mad at him for such trivial things unlike when they first met, for some odd reason. His over protective and serious appearence along with his hidden soft side somehow seemed appealing to her, making her want to be around him more. Plus, it wasn't like she didn't like looking at him. I mean, his hologram __**was**__ custom made. Almost bulging muscles evident over his smooth yet rough skin, perfectly framed face and clear blue eyes. The only thing that kept her from drooling was that she kept reminding herself that he was an alien robot from another planet._

_"Nuh-uh. You are __not__ going to pretend to be my boyfriend here." She said, crossing her arms._

_"Aw, it was just a joke. You're the one that tells me to loosen up."_

_"Yeah, well now I'm starting to regret it, Metal Butt." She stated, causing the alien to shake his head._

_"Oh, Ashley, who is __**this**__ young fella?"_

_"I'm her boyfriend." He stated smiling. Before the girl could object and correct him the older woman was scampering off and no longer listening, hurrying to tell everyone that little Ashley Maple had a little boyfriend._

_"YOU FUCKING FUCKER WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU TELL HER THAT!?" She screamed on the top of her lungs, causing the pack of small nine year olds that were running past to stop and stare at her._

Ashley cracked her eyes open to see what was going on, wondering if she really was in her friend's hand or if she'd just imagined it. Everything was blurry at first, the lights on the ceiling only looking like large dots. Her ears picked up the sound of a large door opening and then sliding closed, the sight of Ironhide finally coming into focus.

"Hide...?" She mumbled, half asleep but curious as to what was going on.

"We're at the base, Ash. Right now we're in my room so that we can recharge." He told her, carefully setting her down on the side of the bed before laying down himself. Carefully, he picked up the small and fragile human again and placed her on his front metal plate above his spark, to keep her warm. She curled up in response and snuggled as much as she could to him, and his hand that was placed next to her, easily falling asleep once more. The autobot smiled as he closed his optics and went into recharge.

_"Boy, you'd better take care of my niece now, ya hear?" The old man stated with his strong southern accent. He had an outdated mustache curled above his lip and dark brown eyes, shaded by the cowboy hat perched on his head. He also wore an old suit that you'd only see in pictures of old Western cowboys, in fact he could be one of those old cowboys. His old boots and spers, matching hat and a fake badge attached to his chest. He was an original, alright._

_"Yes sir, I would never do anything to harm her." The autobot replied, standing as he'd seen Captain Lenox (I think that's right?) do when he was addressing a sargent of higher rank. He stood tall, taller than most of the people there at a 6'5 and wore an intimidating mask upon his facial features. It made his 'girlfriend' roll her eyes several times._

_"You know, she's very precious to me. And if I find out you're doing something with her that neither of you should," The uncle continued, moving his finger across the front of his neck as if slitting it. Hide raised his eyebrow at the strange man._

_"I don't appreciate threats." Hide replied._

_"OOOOOOH BABY! Why didn't you tell us that you were dating such a fine, hunk of meat!? MM, mmm!" Ashley stood embarrassed before the circle of women that had somehow surrounded her, hands clasped infront of her as she fiddled with her thumbs uncomftorbly. Her long hair served as a partial curtain to hide her face, not wanting to be here or atleast be near Hide. Sure, she was madder than hell at him, but he was the only person here now that wouldn't badger her about her 'date'._

_"Honey, why didn't you tell us earlier!? We could have sprucen you up! __**We**__ could have sprucen up when we met him!" One of the older woman said as the group giggled and laughed._

_"Tall, dark and handsome, woo!"_

_"Hold on girls, we have to find out more about him than his looks. We know where just __**looks**__ can get us." The girl's cousin stated, causing all of them to nod and look to Ashley. She shifted her weight to her left._

_"So tell us about him, honey!" Her other cousin asked._

_"Well... um... he's nice, a bit protective but cares about me..." She listed in a quiet voice, not telling them they weren't dating because she knew that it would be no use._

_"Here that!? He's nice! Honey, nice is only the cover. Someone like him, only wants one thing."_

_Ashley shook her hed and almost laughed._

_"No, he's not. Believe me. I've known him for over a year now and know him to be better than that." With that said, the group of women cracked up laughing, as if it was the most hilarious joke they'd heard in years. The youngest girl sulked, hating the situation._

_It wasn't much better with Hide._

_"That goes for all of us, young man. Our Little Ashley is family, and we do whatever we can for family. If you screw up, we'll come after ya like hounds on a cooked jack rabbit." Hide frowned slightly as the older gentlemen continued trying to intimidate him, starting to understand why Ashley hadn't wanted her family to think they were dating. They were all over protective, not as much as Ironhide maybe, but still protective enough as to threaten a thousand year old alien robot. Although they didn't know he was a robot... he still looked quite intimidating as a human._

_"How old are you, Hide?"_

_"Twenty three."_

_"Twenty three, huh? That's about three years older than our Ashley."_

_"You do anything she don't want you to, we'll-"_

_"Yes, I know, you'll kill me." The autobot said boredly, having now heard this for the fiftyith time. If he had to listen to that one more time..._

_"Hide!"_

Loud sirens went off, causing the autobot and human to wake with a start. They rang in the girl's ears, causing her to cover them with her hands as she shot up into a sitting position. The giant robot took the girl into his giant hand once more and sat up quickly, the worst scenerios running through his mind. Somewhere in the base was an explosion, and the ground and walls shook. Ironhide stumbled but kept his balance as he jumped to his feet and ran to the door, then thinking better of bringing a defenseless human along and placed her on the ground.

Ashley watched as the guns once shielded in his armor appeared, making her eyes widen.

"Wait here!" He told her.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She yelled running towards him.

"No." He stated as he bent on one knee to get a better look at her. "You'll only get hurt, the best thing you can do is wait here." The girl searched her head as he stared into his glowing blue optics, looking for a reply that would prove him wrong and that would convice him to let her come.

But, even with all her experience with combat fighting and small guns she probably wouldn't be much help. She'd simply be a distraction.

"Mikaela and Sam are safe in Bumblebee's room, too, Bee locked the door so they won't leave. Don't leave this room unless me or one of the other autobots tell you, alright?" He asked her, causing her head to automatically nod.

"Hide... make sure to stay alive, alright? And kick those decepticon's ass'!"

Ironhide smiled before leaving her in the large room, determination to, as she put it, 'kick their ass'.

_"Hide, let's go. I don't want to suffer another __**minute**__ here." Ashley told her 'boyfriend' as she grabbed his arm, gently pulling him towards the exit. Her uncle stepped forward, however, and some of her male cousins joined him and blocked their path. The girl's scowl deepened._

_"Honey, I ain't lettin you leave with some boy. Why don't you stay until your mother leaves and you can leave with her?" Her uncle suggested, staring at her and occasionally glancing at the man she was clinging to._

_Suddenly an anger swelled inside her and instantly she was filled with fury, any sadness or depression she experienced gone. She clenched her hands and removed herself from the hologram, stepping forward._

_"'Ain't leaving me with a boy'!? I'M TWENTY YEARS OLD!! I'm a LEGAL adult and don't need you or anyone to boss me around! I hang out with, date, and guess what? SLEEP with whomever I want!" She screamed at the small wall of men, who one by one started to slip away as they cowered in fear. "I don't need your damn opinion or approval of my friends or who I'm dating... FROM ANY OF YOU!!" She practically screamed as she turned and pointed at everyone, especially the group of women that had previously trapped her._

_No one spoke._

_Everyone stared._

_The room was nearly silent aside from her yelling, and the sudden reality of it caused her to freeze. Her fear of public speaking started to kick in, and so many eyes on her caused her breath to increase noticeably._

_"Honey, have you been drinking at the bar?" Her father asked from nearby._

_**That **__**pissed her off.**_

Ironhide... Ironhide... Ironhide...

BOOM!

The walls and ground shook again, causing her to fall once more. It was killing her, being stuck in Hide's room and not knowing what was going on. They'd become so close over the year... she couldn't lose him!

But she honored promises.

When Hide first started teaching her self defense, he made her promise never to fight a decepticon unless it was defense or she was in mortal danger. She had to 'hide and stay safe'.

She didn't particularly agree with it completely, but she'd be no use dead. Plus coming unexpectedly into the battle field, no matter how out of reach she'd seem, would scare the living day lights out of Hide and probably distract him from the fight. On top of that, she reasoned, both sides would have heat sensors and be able to find her easily if she tried to shoot from a hidden angle.

A sudden, **louder**, much much louder explosion caused the girl's eyes to widen and for her body to fall backwards onto her back. She quickly propped herself up with her arms, not expecting what was now in front of her.

So much for his 'hide and stay safe' plan.

_The silent hum of Hide's engine lulled her senses._

_The dark night consumed their existence, rendering them invisible had the GMC Top kick not had lights._

_A dark shade of red curtained her face from view, the tears flowing down her face quiet and unseen. Her quiet sniffles fluttered in the air from time to time, making the autobot feel worse._

_It appeared like Ashley was the only one in the car, since Ironhide had used so much energy using his hologram for so long and decided to not use it for the time being. He felt so guilty for causing this whole mess, but didn't know how to comfort the small human. She seemed too breakable at the moment, like the softest touch and she'd shatter._

_The silence was killing them._

She jumped to her feet and reached for the gun, pulling it out and pointing it at the large decepticon. It looked down at her, passed the rumble and remains of the wall.

Ashley could hear the monster 'laughing', and it caused her to glare at him.

"Pathetic human! Do you really think you can defend yourself with such a small weapon as that?" He mocked, clearly amused by the small but powerful gun she held in her hand.

She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe."

Her finger moved as she aimed, hitting her mark and couldn't believe it when right after she shot again and hit the other mark.

Maybe she'd get out after all?

_'Why am I being so weak?' She asked herself, cursing the tears that fell from her eyes. A voice from the radio startled her, but she welcomed it all the same._

_"Ash... I'm sorry. If I'd known that would be the result of telling your family such data I wouldn't-"_

_"Hide."_

_"Have told them. It's just that-"_

_"Hide,"_

_"This is was happens when I try to-"_

_"Hide!"_

_"'loosen up', as you say. I'll be-"_

_"Hiiiiiiiiide."_

_"More professional and not-"_

_"Hiiiiidie Hide Hide Hide HIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE! Ironhiiiiiiiide." Ashley sang, finally getting the robot's attention. A pause then followed, Ironhide confused as to why she interrupted his apology._

_"...yes?" He asked unsteadily, causing the girl to chuckle. Bringing up a hand she wiped her wet cheeks and did her best to dry her eyes._

_"I forgive you, smart one." She said, and then patted the dashboard in front of her. "I don't hold grudges. And, although that was incredibly stupid on your part, you didn't know. Though it was kinda nice to yell at the old farts." She heard soft laughing coming from the speakers, causing her smile to widen._

_"Then why were you crying?" He asked her, causing her to frown slightly._

_"I'm just... emotional at times, especially when it comes to family. They had so much control over my life when I lived with them I'm just still sore about it."_

_"Well, now I know what I'm in for for the next couple weeks of 'Family Palooza Hall of Funness'." This caused the girl to go into a fit of laughter, causing the autobot to sulk even more._

_"Oh, you h-have NO idea what you're in for! Haha!"_

Fluids flew from both of the decepticon's optics as he screamed in agony, now having more motive to kill the ignorant flesh bag.

Ashley ran and jumped over the piles of rubble, getting out of the room as fast as possible. Her gun remained in her hand as she pumped her legs faster, wanting to get away from the decepticon before it came to get pay back. Ironhide had taught her some of the 'weak spots' each autobot and decepticon had. The easiest and most effective is the optics, and it was the only one that she could find on him in those few milliseconds before he would take his own guns and actually kill her. On top of that, it was probably only place on him that her small gun could break.

Ironhide... Ironhide... Hide...

Shit!

A blast from behind her caused her body to fly forward. Pebbles flew with her and crashed to the ground.

She knew she'd die.

_It would take another hour till they'd get to the hotel, due to their location. But instead of an uncomfortable silence it was now comfortable, both of them enjoying the other's company. One thing she had said earlier, however, popped back into the autobot's head and made him curious._

_"Hey Ash, I was wondering..." He paused a moment._

_"Hm?" She responded, wanting him to go on._

_"When you were yelling at your uncle, you said you can hang out with, date, and sleep with whomever you wanted. Were you just saying the sleep thing to make a point? Or..." Her face turned a deep scarlet, yet she couldn't keep the giggles to herself as she shook her head._

_"Makin' a point metal dude..." She muttered._

_"Really?"_

_"EEP!" She squeaked at the sudden breath on her ear and at how close the voice was. She had jumped in her seat and moved so that her back was pressed against the door._

_Ironhide smiled at her with a cocked eyebrow, amusement shown in his bright blue eyes._

_"And what about you!?" She accused, poking his arm with her finger and moving from her cornered place. He looked at her confused, unsure about her question._

_"What?"_

_"Why were you so attached to the idea of pretending to be my boyfriend!?" Her body faced his as she spoke, the seat belt barely holding her back and should they get in a car accident she would probably be hurt. It was unsafe, frankly. The seat belt around her tightened and pulled her into the seat, making an 'eek'! sound escape her startled lips._

_She glaaaared. Grrrrrrr._

_"I told you, it was pay back for the prank you pulled on me the other day." The girl's glare disappeared as soon as it had appeared as it turned into a smile. Or smirk, it was hard to differentiate between the two with her._

_"No, you were too intent on the boyfriend thing. You could have just done some other little prank you learned from the Internet if you wanted pay back. Did the other autobots put you up to it?" She asked him, taking the autobot aback a bit._

Wait, I'm not dead?

She rolled onto her back, cradling her left arm as pain surged through her and groaned. She watched the warm liquid dripping from her arm and stain her orange shirt, turning it a darker shade. She forced herself to sit up and look towards the source of the rumbling, only having to tilt her head upward to see it's face. Where its optics should be was bleeding black liquid, spurting from the small holes that were shot out by the small gun that lay a few feet away. Her heartbeat quickened drastically, her eyes widened.

The only thing that she could comprehend,

_"Look, Ashley,"_

The only thing that worried her,

_"I'm sorry that I went about it the wrong way,"_

Was that she'd never see that certain someone again,

_"But the reason I told them we were dating, is,"_

Ironhide.

_"I love you."_

A single tear fell down her cheek.

_The girl just sat there, stunned._

_Ironhide had read on the Internet and analyzed from Sam and Mikaela's actions that one way couples show their love towards one another is by kissing._

_So he kissed her._

She closed her eyes.


End file.
